(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bendable ornamental panel which is attached to a front side of a base member so as to easily form a plane facing, a bend facing, a curve facing or a facing formed in combination thereof, which provides line-concave and convex portions which make a good show.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional ornamental panel covers the front side of a base member such as a baseboard, a ceiling cornice, an outside angle member, and an internal angle member, so as to display ornamental effects. However, since shapes or forms of the conventional ornamental panel were determined according to the shape or forms of the corresponding base members, any kind of the ornamental panels should be designed and manufactured independently in order to increase ornamental effects. As the result, its manufacturing and working cost became high and its storing work became complex. Further, since the ornamental panel had poor flexibility, there occurred unbecoming clearances at appearing portions when it is attached to a subject member so that ornamental effects may be reduced.